Les filles Black
by Gaabiee
Summary: Trois fillettes. Même âge, pratiquement le même physique, mais trois caractères très différents. Et si leur mère était Bellatrix Lestrange ? Qui est le père ? Et comment ces trois fillettes s'en sortiront avec leur caractère bien distinctif ?
1. Les filles Black

Trois fillettes. Même âge, pratiquement le même physique, mais trois caractères très différents. Et si leur mère était Bellatrix Lestrange ? Qui est le père ? Et comment ces trois fillettes s'en sortiront avec leur caractère bien distinctif ?

NOTE : Cette histoire est inspirée de l'univers de J. . Le reste sort tout droit de mon imagination. Les trois filles Black sont mes créations et je demanderais de ne pas les prendre sans mon consentement. Harry Potter à bien fait disparaître Voldemort, mais à l'âge de trois ans et non un an. Les caractères des personnages que nous connaissons peuvent changer et les évènements marquant aussi. Nous retrouverons nos personnages préférés à travers l'histoire des filles Black. Certains chapitres seront plus durs que d'autres. Il aura des avertissements au début des chapitres touchés.

Je ne mets pas de délais entre les chapitres. Oui je sais, c'est moche. Mais avec ma vie bien remplie, l'écriture est un passe-temps et je ne veux aucunement me sentir obliger d'écrire et stresser pour rendre de quoi et ne pas être satisfaite du rendu.


	2. Le Bal Masqué

Vous êtes cordialement invité au Bal Masqué au profit de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste. Vous aurez l'occasion d'acquérir des objets rares et précieux durant notre enchère. Tous les profits à la rénovation de notre merveilleux hôpital.

Abordé vos plus beaux habitudes, cachez-vous dernières vos masques, ceux-ci ne tomberont qu'à minuit.

Hôpital Ste-Mangouste

Sirius Black, du haut de ces 19 ans, concernant l'invitation avec dégoût. Voilà une obligation qu'il détestait plus que tout. Officiellement, il n'y avait plus d'obligation d'être présent à ce genre d'évènement ayant été renié par sa famille. Mais il se doutait bien que son meilleur ami irait avec sa tendre épouse étant l'héritier de sa famille. Tout en tournant l'invitation d'un sens comme de l'autre, un petit sourire apparue sur son visage. Vous savez, le genre du petit sourire qui montre clairement une idée géniale…. Ou pas.

\- **Tu ne penses pas réellement venir Patmol?**

Sirius se tourna vers James Potter toujours son petit sourire aux lèvres. Haussant les épaules, il reposa l'invitation sur la table.

\- **Oh tu sais, se pavaner devant l'aristocratie sorcière au complet et discuter politique toute la soirée tout en continuant à sourire hypocritement aux gens, très peu pour moi…**

\- **Mais…. **Continua James, se doutant qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

\- **C'est un bal masqué. Et l'idée d'être sous les yeux de mes parents sans que ceux-ci le ne savent est assez… amusant!**

Un sourire grandiose apparue sur son visage à l'image mentale de ses parents découvrant son visage quand les masques tomberont à minuit.

\- **Certes l'idée n'est pas mauvaise Sirius, mais tu crois que personne ne finira par savoir qui tu es avant la tombe des masques? Tout le monde reconnaît tout le monde dans ce genre d'évènement. La tomber des masques n'est qu'un artifice seulement.**

James n'avait pas tort, mais n'allez pas lui dire surtout, il fallait simplement s'assurer que ça ne serait pas son son cas.

\- **Je parie 10 gallions que je peux m'y promener toute la soirée sans qu'on ne puisse me reconnaître. **Dit Sirius en tendant sa main à James.

\- **Et moi je te parie 20 gallons qu'au moins une personne, excluant moi ou Lily, te reconnaitra. **Dit James en serrant la main de l'ancien héritier Noir.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux, sourire aux lèvres. Sirius avait plus que hâte de prouver qu'il pouvait berner la société sorcière et James était certain qu'il ferait une bourde qui donnerait la puce à l'oreille de plusieurs.

\- **Pitié… Dites-moi que vous n'allez pas faire une connerie…**

Les deux sorciers se tourna vers cette voix féminine en riant légèrement. Elle les connaissait tellement qu'elle n'eut même pas besoin d'avoir la réponse. Elle secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite en soupirant.

\- **Allons chérie. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est que Sirius qui pense qu'il pourra passer incognito au bal masqué. Le pire qu'il pourrait arriver c'est une crise de la famille Black et Sirius qui se mette dehors. Rien de plus. **Dit James en prenant la jeune femme dans ces bras et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

Celle-ci regarda Sirius avec de grands yeux. Il plaisantait non? Ça allait être être une catastrophe. Le Black ne pouvait pas se tenir correctement assez longtemps pour éviter de se faire repérer c'était certain. Il passe un commentaire qui sera louper toute l'affaire. Sans parler de l'habit. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait hâte de voir ou non ce qui allaitait passer.

Alors qu'un jeune couple entrait dans la salle de bal tout deux masqués pour l'occasion, un autre jeune homme se regardait dans un miroir dans un appartement non loin de là. Un sourire fier sur le visage, Sirius était certain de gagner son pari. Il avait mis le paquet pour éviter de se faire reconnaître. L'habit qu'il portait était très différent de tout ce qu'il avait déjà porter. Il était chic et lui allaitant comme un gant. Quoi que peu confortable selon ces dires. Les cheveux bien peigner et un masque rouge chantaient la moitié de son visage. À travers celui-ci, nous pouvions remarquer ses magnifiques yeux rieurs.

Il avait dit à son couple d'amis de s'y rendre sans lui. Il espérait secrètement que ni un ni l'autre ne peut être reconnu parmi la foule. Bon, il avait un doute là-dessus. James serait capable de reconnaître les yeux fermés. Secouant légèrement la tête, il sortit tranquillement de son appartement avant de se rendre dans une ruelle non loin afin de transplanté au lieu de rendez-vous. Les mains dans les poches il s'avança vers l'entrée de l'immeuble.

Son regard se pose sur les grandes portes qui s'ouvraient devant lui pour le laisser rentrer dans la salle de bal. Ces mains se mirent automatiquement derrière lui, les épaules bien réparées et la tête haute. Que le jeu commence! Un pas prêt, mais régulier lui fit traverser prêt du quart de la salle. Celle-ci était simplement magnifique. De grandes fenêtres ont montré la moitié de la fenêtre, ont été rentrées la clarté de la lune. Des rideaux d'un bleu foncé ornait le tout. Des chandelles disposées merveilleusement bien finissait d'éclairer la salle. Tout au fond, un feu de foyer aidait à réchauffer la pièce. Même si aux gens qui s'y trouvent, il n'était aucunement nécessaire.

Le sorcier aux cheveux foncés pris le temps de marcher ici et là à travers les petits groupes de gens. On prenait le temps de le détailler et cela l'amusait beaucoup. On chuchotait essayant de trouver son prénom. Les filles gloussaient stupidement en voyant passer et les plus déterminées affirmaient qu'elles voulaient une danse avec lui avant minuit. Sirius ne s'en déplaisait pas. Il était déterminé à s'amuser se soir. Prenant une coupe du délicieux champagne, il continue son chemin à la recherche de ces amis. Il mit plus de temps qu'il le pensait à les retrouver. Premièrement, il y avait beaucoup de monde et deuxièmement, le port de ce masque n'aidait aucunement. Les deux jeunes mariés étaient en train de discuter dans un petit groupe de personne. Il s '

\- **Me feriez-vous l'honneur de danser avec moi jolie dame?**

Sursauta légèrement, Lily se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de lui murmurer à l'oreille. Elle allait répliquer qu'elle était déjà très bien accompagnée quand elle reconnut ces yeux rieurs. James ayant bien sentie que l'attention de sa douce était porter sur une autre personne se tourna vers elle. L'homme lui faisait dos et il ne pouvait pas être reconnu facilement. N'aimant pas le fait qu'un inconnu prenne d'assaut ainsi à une femme, il permet de s'approcher de Lily pour mettre un terme à cette mascarade.

\- **Tout va…. **Il laissa échapper un petit rire en reconnaissant Sirius. Il ne pourrait le nier. Il avait fait un énorme effort. Il fallait s'attarder sur les détails pour le reconnaître. Si nous ne l'avions pas vu depuis quelques temps, il sera très dur de la reconnaissance. **Sensationnel. Alors là, tu m'épate! J'ai bien faillit me faire prendre.**

-**Je te l'avais bien dit que j'allais réussir! Répond Sirius en bombant le torse.**

-**Allons Patmol, il est encore tôt. Minuit n'est que dans trois heures. Bonne chance.**

Lily, sourire aux lèvres, les regardait faire. Elle se laissa alors amener par Sirius pour une gracieuse valse. Les deux sorciers s'amusaient à danser et Sirius mit tout son cœur pour l'amuser. Un bal se voulait d'être amusant. Même si la société sorcière ne l'était pas toujours. Ce fut après la deuxième danse que James reprend les droits sur Lily, a été Sirius seule.

Oh, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous trouvez rapidement une autre personne à faire danser. Il promena son regard sur la salle et celui-ci tomba sur une femme seule près du mur. Elle avait un verra à la main et semblait s'ennuyer. C'était comme si sur lui lançait le défi de la faire rire! Motivé à réussir, il s'avança vers elle.

\- **Mademoiselle…** Dit-il en lui tendant la main. **Votre cavalier vous at-il abandonné?**

Celle-ci fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de reprendre. Surement essaya-t-elle de savoir qui était devant elle. Pour sa part, Sirius n'en faisait pas cas. La jeune femme était belle et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il la regarda tourner la tête à droite et à gauche cherchant quelqu'un. Peut-être avait-elle déjà un cavalier. Surement en fait.

-**Je peux résoudre à cette situation dès maintenant. Acceptez de danser avec moi et je vous promets une magnifique soirée.**

De nouveau un silence. Elle ne paraît pas prête à accepter. Mais un Black n'abandonnait pas aussi facilement. Un sourire aux lèvres, il détaille légèrement la demoiselle.

\- **Allons… Je vous promets que vous n'allez pas regretter.**

Peut-être avait-il effectivement réussi à convaincre, peut-être qu'elle était simplement l'année de l'entendre parler, mais elle accepta sa main. Le beau brun l'amena à travers la piste et se plaça doucement une main sur la taille afin de l'approcher de lui. Au son de la musique, il la fit alors bouger.


	3. La danse enflammée

**! Ce chapitre contient un Lemon !**

Pour quelle raison cette jeune femme avait-elle accepter d'aller danser avec lui, on ne le sera jamais vraiment. Enlever son ennui ou encore pour provoquer son accompagnateur qui l'avait lâchement abandonné pour aller entretenir, soit disant, des relations politiques. Une chose était sûr, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle valsait doucement dans les bras de ce ténébreux. Elle en était sûre, c'était un sang-pur. La prestance qu'il avait ne pouvait pas tromper. L'éducation d'une famille de sang-pur se voyait rapidement et même si une personne était contre celle-ci, elle ne pouvait cacher sa façon d'agir. Les deux jeunes gens se laissaient aller au rythme de la musique. La musique était douce, tout en étant entraînante. Les danses se succédaient une après l'autre sans qu'un ou l'autre ne veulent s'arrêter. Autant la sorcière que le sorcier trouvait cela amusant de danser avec un parfait inconnu. C'était le moment idéal pour apprendre à connaître la personne sans savoir son nom, ce qui voulait dire, presque sans jugement. Si certaine personne pouvait se reconnaître entre eux, car il se côtoyait régulièrement, ce n'était pas le cas de bien des gens.

Après plusieurs danses, Sirius amena sa dame se rafraîchir près d'un bar. Celle-ci légèrement nerveuse de l'accompagner lançait des regards à droite et à gauche dans l'espoir de s'assurer que son fiancé n'arrive pas. Ce n'était peut-être pas l'idéal de rester avec cet homme et surement que son fiancé serait fâché de la situation, mais c'était tout de même lui qui s'occupait plus d'elle présentement. Il l'avait fait rire, danser et elle s'amusait comme elle l'espérait. Sa vraie vie de femme allait commencer prochainement et elle souhaitait avant tout avoir quelques beaux souvenirs de sa vie d'avant. Elle accepta son verre et en but une bonne gorgé pour se déstressé un peu. La voyant peu à l'aise, Sirius lui pris la main et l'attira hors de la salle de bal. Surprise, elle laissa échapper un petit cri. Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Elle ne pouvait pas quitter la salle comme cela. Et si son promis la cherchait ? Surement peu de chance, mais suffisait qu'elle doive être présentée à une personne en particulier pour qu'il se mettre à la chercher.

\- **Promenade dans les jardins au clair de lune ! Rien de mieux pour se rafraîchir un peu. Il commençait à faire chaud là-dedans tout de même, dit le sorcier avec un magnifique sourire.**

Maintenant que le calme était autour d'eux, ils pouvaient prendre le temps de discuter tranquillement, un verre à la main. Il pouvait aussi se concentrer sur le ton de voix d'un et l'autre et tenter de reconnaître la dite personne. Si un des deux semblaient avoir compris qui était l'autre, aucun des deux ne le disait. Peut-être par peur de briser le charme de la soirée ? Ou simplement car, aucun des deux ne savaient réellement qui était l'autre.

Le couple se promenaient tranquillement dans les petits sentiers à travers les fleurs et les plantes. La nuit était fraîche et calme. La lune venait éclairer les quelques personnes qui avaient osé sortir dehors. Fidel à lui-même, Sirius jouait de son charme auprès de la jeune femme. Des rougissements apparaissaient souvent sur le bout des joues visibles. Des petits gloussements et des rires accompagnaient le tout. Si Sirius charmait la sorcière, celle-ci était en train de conquérir le cœur du ténébreux avec ces réactions. Les mains se retrouvaient de plus en plus une dans l'autre et les corps se rapprochaient de pas en pas.

Arrêter près d'un petit étang, l'ancien héritier des Black en profita pour passer derrière elle et poser ses mains autour des fines hanches de la jeune femme. Il la sentie frissonner légèrement et un sourire apparue sur ses lèvres. S'en plus attendre, il allait déposer de doux baiser du bout des lèvres au niveau de la nuque. La femme aux cheveux noirs ferma les yeux réprima un frisson. Elle devait bien avouer que ces petites attentions étaient assez agréables. Instinctivement elle posa ses mains sur celle du sorcier. La douce torture continuait tranquillement. Les baisés étaient plus prononcés et se dérivaient sur les épaules dénuées de la dame. Les mains se baladaient sur le ventre de celle-ci et remontaient parfois dangereusement vers le haut ou le bas. De petits soupires s'échappaient des lèvres minces de la femme. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix charmeuse brise la magie.

\- **Suis-moi.**

C'était bien entendu pour en mettre davantage. Il tira sur la main de la jolie pour l'amener dans un coin reculé du jardin où personne n'avait osé s'aventurer. Il tourna un coin afin de pouvoir l'adosser sur un mur de brique à l'abris de tout regards indiscrets. Un sourire en coin, il s'approcha d'elle en plaçant ses mains sur ces hanches. La voyant fermer ses yeux, il s'approcha d'avantage et posa ses lèvres sur son cou, continuant là où il avait arrêté. Il sentie les mains de la jeune femme s'accrocher à lui et ses soupires au creux de son oreille. Sans attendre, il laissa ses mains se balader sur son corps, passant par son dos, son ventre et la bordure de ces seins. Elle était fine et ces courbes étaient simplement parfaites. Il se décolla légèrement pour la voir. Amusé, il remarqua qu'elle aimait le traitement en cours. Il voulut poser ses mains sur son visage pour soulever le masque, mais elle l'arrêta.

\- **Non... Et puis... C'est plus existant comme ça non ?**

Sirius fronça légèrement les sourcils. Bon, elle n'avait pas totalement tort, mais il avait l'impression que ce foutu masque allait déranger légèrement les plans qu'il avait en tête. Il hocha la tête et lui répondit d'un ton amusé.

\- **La surprise jusqu'à minuit alors.**

Celle-ci sembla se tendre un peu, mais se repris rapidement avant de hocher la tête et lui sourire. Elle prit les devant afin qu'il ne remarque pas son trouble et l'attirer vers elle. Elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes avec un soupire satisfaisant. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le sorcier aux cheveux noirs y répondre. Bien vite, les deux langues s'engageaient dans une danse enflammée. Les mains cherchaient à parcours le corps de l'autre le plus possible, donnant des chaleurs aux deux sorciers. Tout en continuant de s'embrasser, Sirius remonta la robe de sa partenaire. Heureusement pour lui que la robe n'était pas trop ajustée au corps. Déjà que le tissu était long, s'il avait fallu cela en plus, la dame aurait juste perdu sa robe au complet. Bah quoi, quand on veut quelque chose, on fait tout pour l'obtenir. Quel ne fut pas sa satisfaction quand il réussit à passer sa main sur sa petite culotte humide. Il l'entendit pousser un gémissement à travers leur baiser. Aimant bien ce petit bruit, il décida d'accentuer le tout. Il dériva sa bouche vers le cou et la clavicule la faisant frissonner de nouveau.

Tout comme la délicieuse créature qui se tenait face à lui, Sirius bien excité se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées, la sorcière passa sa main sur son membre dur. Il laissa lui-même échapper un gémissement et calla son visage dans son cou. Les préliminaires continuèrent encore un petit moment. La petite culotte avait pris le bord et le membre dur du sorcier était sortie. Chacun donnant du plaisir à l'autre. Sirius se donnait un plaisir de la sentir se cambré vers lui alors qu'il passait ses doigts sur son clitoris bien gonflé. Il colla son front au sien et accentua son mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse de ses doigts. Il passa ses doigts à l'entrée de son vagin afin de recueillir cette moiteur. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'excitée ! Il joua délicatement avec elle le temps qu'elle revienne à elle.

\- **J'ai tellement envie de toi.**

À ces simples mots, elle frissonna davantage. Oh, elle aussi avait bien envie de le sentir en elle. Pour toute réponse, elle dirigea elle-même le pénis du sorcier vers son entrée en le regardant dans les yeux. Un rictus apparu sur les lèvres de celui-ci. Il prit les fesses de la sorcière dans ses mains et la souleva légèrement. Tout en gardant ses yeux dans les siens, il la pénétra doucement. Les deux se cambrèrent d'avantage poussant un gémissement de plaisir. Il lui laissa le temps de s'habituer avant de ressortir et la pénétrer de nouveau jusqu'à la garde. Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, il commença des va et bien au grand bonheur de sa partenaire qui s'accrocha fermement à ses épaules.

Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure position ou le meilleur endroit surtout qu'ils pouvaient se faire surprendre d'un moment à l'autre, mais aucun des deux ne pensaient à cela. L'excitation était à son comble et ils vivaient le moment présent seulement. Plus il bougeait en elle et plus il la sentait excitée. Elle était si mouillée et il pouvait sentir le tout couler délicatement jusqu'à ces couilles. Alors, qu'il sentie ses parois se serrer autour de son membre et un cri de jouissance sortir de ces magnifiques lèvres il donna quelques coups rapides et dur avant de se libérer en elle.

Il sentait ses jambes trembler légèrement, mais il devait continuer à se supporter et elle par la même occasion. Essoufflé, il reprenait ses esprits toujours coller à la belle dame. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, une fois la situation de nouveau sous contrôle qu'il la libéra d'elle. Les deux sorciers replacèrent leurs habits dans un doux silence. Se recoiffant légèrement avant de retourner tranquillement vers la salle. Quelques pas avant d'entrée, la brune s'arrêta. Elle se tourna vers Sirius et déclara d'un ton doux.

\- **Merci pour cette... délicieuse soirée.**

Et retourna dans la salle. Amusé, le sorcier secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite avant d'avancer de nouveau dans la salle. Il chercha du regard les deux personnes qu'il voulait voir et marcha directement vers eux.

\- **Mais tu étais où ? On t'a cherché. Tu as manqué l'enchère, il avait de belles choses.**

\- **Oh t'inquiète James, j'ai eu surement la plus belle chose de la soirée.**

James leva les yeux au ciel comprenant parfaitement l'allusion. Il décida tout de même de ne pas répondre d'avantage et d'attendre d'être seul avec lui pour plus de détails. Ouais, devant Lily ce n'était clairement pas le bon temps.

Au loin, la sorcière venait de reprendre sa place auprès de son fiancé. Celui-ci ne semblait pas très heureux de son absence et ne se gêna pas pour lui. En bonne future épouse qu'elle se devait d'être, elle baissa légèrement la tête et prit toutes les réprimandes sans rien dire. En public, elle ne pouvait point s'énervée devant lui. Mais en dedans d'elle, elle était grandement en colère. Non mais oh, s'il voulait qu'elle reste près de lui, il n'avait juste à ne pas l'oublier dans un coin et l'ignorer. Elle n'était pas là juste pour bien apparaître. Elle murmura qu'elle ne sentait simplement pas bien et qu'elle avait passé son temps dehors dans le jardin. Le futur mari leva les yeux au ciel peu convaincu par son excuse.

Des elfes passaient entre les gens pour distribuer de verres de champagnes. Minuit allait sonner d'une minute à l'autre et les masques tomberont. Nous allions découvrir les invités de la soirée et les remerciements des donateurs viendront ensuite. Puis, la soirée finira tranquillement avec quelques valses et discussions inutiles.

Les cloches sonnèrent et dans un brouhaha et quelques rires, les masques commencèrent à tomber. Sirius ne faisait qu'observer son coup d'un soir espérant la reconnaître. Mais à peine comprit-il qui elle était qu'il faillit s'évanouir. Il devient blême en un instant. Il déposa même son verre sur une petite table ronde près de lui. Il avait rêvé. Non, il n'avait pas regardé la bonne personne c'était bien certain. Il l'aurait reconnu avant cela si c'était le cas. Exactement ! C'était juste une personne qui avait la même robe qu'elle c'est tout. Ça se pouvait non ? Ok, c'était peu probable, mais ça se pouvait. Il avait chaud et cette fois-ci pas dans le bon sens. Il devait sortir.

\- **Sirius... Voyons réponds-nous. Tu n'enlèves pas ton masque ?**

\- **Je... euh. Non. Finalement, c'est plus amusant de garder l'anonymat. Excuse-moi Lily, je dois y aller. Prévient James pour moi tu veux ? Bonne soirée.**

La né-moldu resta surprise de l'attitude de son ami. Sirius était partie rapidement en même dire au revoir à son meilleur ami ou encore lui faire la bise. Elle alla rejoindre son mari et lui murmura à son oreille le départ de l'animagus. Celui-ci se tourna vers la sortie, espérant pouvoir le voir, mais il était déjà parti. Il lui assura qu'il irait le voir dès les premières heures le lendemain.

Black était déjà chez lui, il avait à peine fait attention lorsqu'il avait transplanté. Heureusement pour lui, aucun moldu ne l'avait vu. Rapidement, il se dirigea vers une bouteille de whisky pur feu et se pris un premier verre et un deuxième rapidement avant d'en verser un troisième et aller s'asseoir dans le divan au milieu de son salon. Non. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il avait la tête qui tournait encore de cette vision. Comment il avait pu faire cela. Comment il avait pu ne pas la reconnaître. Il la connaissait depuis toujours. Ok, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis quelques années, sauf de loin peut-être. Mais à ce point ? Wow, les masques avaient beaucoup trop leur effet. Il fut tout de même soulagé de ne pas avoir enlevé le sien. Quand même, coucher avec sa cousine, Bellatrix Black, future Mme Lestrange c'était... Il n'avait pas de mot pour décrire cela. Dire qu'il avait passé un très bon moment.


End file.
